Rebirth: The Road to a New life
by SaberbladePrime
Summary: All she wanted was a family, hard to think it took her death to be reunited with her family and then get reborn! Even if she had to go through growing up once again!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! Welcome to my story.

How I've read a few 'human turned bot' stories, only with a harry potter twist to it!

SUMMARY: All she wanted was a family, hard to think it took her death to be reunited with her family and then get reborn! Even if she had to go through growing up once again!

In this story, Fem-harry is reborn and lives a new life! Only to be dragged into a new kind of war. Well, at least she has some experience to back her up.

I do NOT own Transformers or Harry Potter, only my Oc's and story idea.

* * *

Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth.

Death, most people fear it. It's only natural after all, most people want to live forever. Others? Well, they embrace death like an old friend. We all have to go at one point, sooner or later.

Well, for me it was sooner than I expected. My name is Harriet Potter, I was 18-years-old when I died fighting my enemy and dragging him to death with me.

He was known as Voldemort a Dark wizard who split his soul to become immortal, doing this only lead to his downfall as my friends and I hunted each one down and destroyed them. Until only one remained, the last soul shared rested within my forehead.

I was the only one who could defeat him because of a prophecy, a prophecy where only one of us could live while one survives. Huh, I never liked prophecies to begin with. Never believed in them anyway, I took Voldemort down by driving the Sword of Gryffindor into that bastards chest as he shot the Killing Curse at me.

We both died that day, I made sure of it as Death came and claimed the dark lord's soul. Even in death, that guy is annoying, sheesh. Now here I am floating in a vast space of whiteness, wondering where the hell I am!

I sigh moving to stand upright or float upright, it's hard to tell here.

"Harriet?" A female voice said making me freeze up.

I've only heard that voice in photos and memories, turning around I saw two people float over to me. A man with wild black hair and brown eyes with glasses and a woman with bright red hair and emerald green eyes that held tears in them.

"Mom? Dad?" I asked trying to swallow the lump of emotions currently in my neck.

"Oh, my baby girl!" Mom said surging forward and wrapping her arms around me, I felt my eyes sting as I hugged her back just as tightly.

"Look at you, a beautiful girl," Dad said as he moved to join in the hugging with me between them.

"You're both really here," I said pulling back to look at them as they smiled holding my hands.

Dad grins reaching up he ruffled my hair making me shake my head, my hair was already a mess! I lean back as he chuckles lowering his hand.

Mom smiles as she checked me over, it felt...nice. It's funny, Hermione and Ron always complained about their parents fussing over them. I found it to feel nice, I felt a pressure leave my chest as I 'stood' in this place with the two people I have been wanting to meet in my 18 years of living.

But, one thing still bothered me.

"Where are we?" I asked looking away from my parents to check the place we floated in before looking back at them.

Dad suddenly went tense as he looked over at Mom, she gave a smile before nodding making Dad relax as I looked between them.

Dad reached up and rubbed the back of his head saying "Well, in simple terms this is a Limbo for souls who have been given the change to be reborn,"

My eyes widen in shock, a limbo? How long have they been here?

"How long?" I asked making Mom smile.

"We wanted to wait for you, to chose as a family that way we can be reborn together," Mom said making that lump return to my neck.

I swallowed it down as I tighten my grip on their hands, they waited that long? For me? I felt a warmth in my chest. Is this the love of parents? If so, I don't want it to go away.

"I see your sparkling has arrived," A deep voice rang out making me jump and look around as my battle instincts kicked in.

Dad wrapped an arm around my tense shoulders saying "It's okay, it's just our friend,"

"Who is it?" I ask still looking around for the voice.

A chuckle echoed around us as something began to form in front of us, it was misty at first before becoming semi-solid. The figure was not human but it had the shape of one, it was made from metal. It was white and had silver lights where its eyes would be and it had these symbols all over its frame.

Mom moved closer to me saying "Dear, meet Primus he is the god of a race of beings called Cybertronians,"

An...alien god? Well, I was not expecting this when I died.

"Okay...um, hello Primus?" I say a little unsure, how does one greet a god?

Primus smiled saying "Hello young one, I have heard many tales about you,"

I felt my cheeks heat up as a blush forms on my cheeks, I felt a tingle go up my spine as I felt something powerful close by. No, not one thing but multiple things.

Shaking my head I focused on Primus asking "What do you want with us?"

I heard Dad chuckle beside me only to wince as Mom kicked the back of his leg, Primus chuckled amused by my parents before answering my question.

"I have been watching you for a long time Harriet, I am impressed by your will to live and to protect the ones you love. You never let them break you or crush your spirit, you battled and fought bravely for one so young and died with honor, I brought you here to give you a new chance at life and to ask a favor," Primus said.

"A favor? What kind?" I asked a little on edge, the last time someone asked for a favor I almost ended up dead.

Primus gave a sad smile before holding up his hand making the air in front of us ripple, it then became like a mirror to show a metal planet. Was this...Cybertron?

"This is Cybertron, right now it is peaceful under the leadership of Sentinal Prime. But, in the future, a war will break out and send Cybertron into ruin. I have seen what will happen in the future, I wish to prevent my children's destruction," Primus explained showing the many cities across Cybertron and the metal beings that inhabited it.

I nod it was sad knowing what would happen to this beautiful planet, I look at Primus who had a hidden pain in his eyes.

"You want me to help them?" I ask making Primus look at me.

He nods as I sigh, so much for a peaceful afterlife. Bloody Potter luck!

I turned to my parents who had stayed silent, I bit my lip asking "What do you think?"

"Even though a war is on the horizon, I think we should take it, we can be a family," Mom said as she looked at Dad a warm look in her eyes making him smile.

"I can add a little fun to that place, spice it up with some pranks," Dad said with a cheeky grin in place.

Good old Dad, always coming up with pranks to pull. Mom huffs gently whacking Dad on the head making him chuckle and place a kiss on her cheek.

I felt a smile creep onto my face at this, a family. We could be a family, no Dark Lord, no title forced on me at birth. I would get to grow up with a normal childhood with my parents.

I turn to Primus who watched us patiently, I licked my lips before asking "If we accept, what will happen to us?"

"You will be reborn as Cybertronians but before the war to grow strong and wise," Primus said as I got the feeling there was something going on here, he was leaving something out.

"What is the catch? There's always a catch with these type of things," I ask letting go of my parent's hands and moved forward a bit.

"You will not remember your life as a human, a being cannot hold the memories of two lives in one body at the same time. You will retain your personality and your human's memories will be like...faint dreams," Primus said making me relax.

I thought it over, at the point there are more pros than cons seeing as how I get to have a family, growing up without the weight of the world on my shoulders, and just be me. No 'Girl-Who-Lived' crap!

I turn to my parents as they watched me. Either way, it's a win-win for all of us. Primus gets his help and I get my family in the end.

I turn back to Primus taking a deep breath I saying "I accept Primus, either way, we both gain something, I get my family and you get your help,"

Primus nods as he raised his hand making it glow white. "Let it be done, from this day forth you three shall be reborn as my children,"

Dad gasps behind me making me turn around to see the white glow surrounding them.

"Jame's Potter you will now be known as Dynames and you Lily Potter will be known as Astraea," Primus said making my parents look up at him. (Also, it's pronounced As-tra-ea)

"Dynames, eh, not bad but I don't think Prongs would fit in on a planet like that," Dad said making Mom nod in agreement as they faded away.

"See you soon! Mom! Dad!" I yelled after them, it hurt to see them fade away but I knew I'd see them again soon.

I turned back to Primus as he lowers his hand as the mirror before me shifts, moving closer I watched as it split down the middle to show two different scenes. I smiled as it showed my parents being born.

My mother was a little bot with midnight black armor? I think it is? Yeah, I'm calling it armor. With an added color of gold that looked like it became racing stripes on her arms, legs, chest, and hips. She had these little wings on her back that reminded me of a car door with a smaller pair below them that twitched as she cried, her head was almost like a Valkyrie helmet with her ears being wing-like. She soon calmed down letting her eyes open to show emerald green eyes, I chuckled at that. (She looks similar to Movie Bumblebee but lacks the mouth guard and has a different helmet design.)

I looked over to see that my father had been born with white armor and of all things orange on his arms, legs, and chest. His head was smooth and his ears were a single spike at a 45-degree angle, he was bit bigger then my mother and his eyes were a brilliant baby blue in color. (He has a similar build to Ironhide only he is taller, Ironhide would come to his upper chest and he has Movie Bumblebee's helmet design also he will be a bit slimmer then Ironhide,)

I watched as they grew up and lived their lives on Cybertron, Dad became a construction bot while adding in a few pranks at his workplace. While Mom became a scientist but she did have one mean temper when triggered. I chuckled as they had their first meeting together, it was when Mom's co-worker accidentally blew up a part of the lab Mom worked at. Dad met her as he was working which resulted in a pipe getting dropped on his head making Mom laugh, she then walked over and handed the pipe to him making him take it with a sheepish grin on his face.

The images fade away as I watched my Dad as my Mom out, I blinked a few times before shaking my head. I turn to Primus only to blink in confusion at the six beings now with him.

"Uh, when did you lot get here?" I ask looking at them, five of them were males and one was female.

One of them chuckled saying "I like this one," Only to get shushed by a sterner looking one beside him.

"Harriet, these are the original Primes, they were the leaders of Cybertron until the Fallen the seventh brother betrayed them," Primus explained telling me of what the fallen had done.

"I see, but what has this got to do with me?" I ask when the female Prime known as Solus walked forward.

"Harriet, due to the damage that was done to your soul by Voldemort I'm afraid that if I sent you to be reborn as you are then you would not survive a human week," Primus said as my body tensed.

I knew Voldemort had caused damage to my magic core due to the soul shard in me but damage to my soul? Curse you, Tom Riddle!

"Can anything be done about that?" I asked while glancing at the Primes as Solus walked over and knelt in front of me.

"There is, You're going to be reborn but you're also going to be a rebirth merging your soul with Solus Prime, you are her descendant through your mother," Primus said as he gestured to Solus.

"Wait, what!? I thought you said having two lives in one body would be dangerous!" I asked both confused and shocked by what was happening.

"It is dangerous, but I will be merging you both into a new being, that way you will avoid the danger of overloading your mind and body," Primus said making me calm down.

Okay, so I would become someone new? A completely different person? How different would I be? Gulping I looked up at Solus who gave me a soft smile, her eyes showed warmth and acceptance. If she was okay this then it won't be too bad right?

I hope so, shaking my head I steady myself before saying "All right, let's get this party started as a few of classmates would say,"

Solus chuckles as she held up her hand to me making me reached out with my own as a white glow covered us, I felt a warmth fill me as Solus wrapped her hand around mine as my fingers grip her hand.

"Good luck, Saberblade, Till all are one," Primus said as white filled my vision and everything faded away.

In the end, death was the best thing that ever happened to me.

* * *

Done! I hope you guys like it!

My own little take on the Harry Potter reborn as a sparkling thing, in the next chapter we get a quick look at how Fem-harry/Saber has grown up and her effort in the war.

I might do a Prime version of this, hmmm, gonna think on that one.

Until next time, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to chapter 2!

Also, this takes place in the Bayverse, and yes the pairing will be (Fem-Harry)Saberblade/Optimus Prime.

And Saberblades frame will be similar to Optimus's frame, only with a more female build and differences I'll name in the chapter. Her feet will be like Optimus's feet and her helm only minus the helm crest Optimus has.

Now, I do NOT own Harry Potter or Transformers. I only own the Oc's I make and my story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 2: My life, the war.

 **CYBERTRON**

 **IACON**

Smoke rose from the metal building as the sound of gunfire and explosives was heard across the once glorious city known as Iacon, many bots were in hiding or out on the front lines fighting.

Among these bots was a little yellow and black Sparkling who had just lost his creators and close to starting his youngling hood, his baby blue optics looked around in terror as he hid behind a fallen piece of metal.

"Come out, come out where ever you are!" A cruel voice said as a black and purple mech came into view with blood red optics.

The little sparkling crouched down as he tried to stop his shaking frame, he covered his mouth as a distressed chirp left him.

"Come out little sparkling!" The mech yelled again with a sick chuckle.

The sparkling then screamed as his hiding stop was torn away, he fell on his aft as the Decepticon stood above him.

"Found you," The mech said before aiming his gun at the sparkling who started crying as the weapon powered up.

"Goodbye," The mech said only for something else to happen.

"Goodbye yourself!" A voice yelled as a blade emerged from the mech's chest making him yell in pain before stumbling as the blade was pulled out.

The mech turns around only to fall to the ground as his frame lost his head, the sparkling stopped crying as he looked at the one who saved him.

He gave a low chirp as he saw that it was a very tall femme around 27 feet tall, which was really tall for a femme. Her build was strong and built like that of a warrior, her muscle cables flexed under her armor. Her armor was white on her chest, lower arms, legs, and helm while the rest of her was golden on her upper arms, legs, hips, and audios. Her optics unlike most bots the little guy had seen were a stunning Emerald green that held a warmth in them.

Her audios were three spikes with the first spike being the biggest and a medium sized spike behind that one and a smaller one behind the medium one, the spikes curved around her audio giving it a wing-like look. Her face was smooth yet noble like, her right shoulder had a red face symbol on it as she retracted her energon sword back into her arm.

She then turns to the sparkling and gave a warm smile, kneeling down she said "It's all right, the bad mech is gone now,"

Hesitantly the little Mechling walked forward as he watched the femme, she seemed nice and had a different symbol compared to the mean bot.

"My names Saberblade, what's your name little one?" The femme now identified as Saberblade asked her voice smooth and soft.

"B-Bumblebee," The little Mechling said his little doorwings twitching cutely.

"Bumblebee, that's a nice name," She said before slowly reaching over and gently picked the youngling up.

"Where are your creators? Are they close by?" Saberblade asked making Bee chirp sadly.

"Creators gone! Bad mech got them," Bumblebee said as tears gathered in his optics.

"Oh Bumblebee," Saberblade said as she stood to her full height while hugging Bumblebee close to her chest plates.

Bumblebee chirps as he felt the warmth of her spark and relaxed, he liked this femme.

"Sleep Bumblebee, I will protect you," Saberblade said as the little bot drifted off to sleep.

Saberblade smiles as she opened her chest plates allowing her spark chamber to show before opening a compartment to the right of it, her sparkling chamber, carefully she placed the little one inside before closing it and her chest plates.

Nodding she looked around the area before looking at the direction she saw the Decepticon come from, walking over she scanned the area before giving a sad sigh. Just as she thought, Bumblebee had come from the now destroyed Youth sector.

She tensed up when the sound of engines reached her audios, turning she readied her weapon system only to relax when she saw a pink and white femme arrive with three younger bike femmes.

"Elita-One, Arcee, Chromia, Moonracer, I'm glad to see that you are all safe," Saberblade said as the four femmes transform.

"We're fine, we heard that you took off after picking up a signal is everything okay?" Elita-one asked concerned for her femme commander.

"Everything is fine, I have dealt with the problem but I have found a survivor of the Youth sector a small Mechling was being chased by a Decepticon," Saberblade said while placing a hand over the right side of her chest plates.

"Is the little one all right?" Moonracer asked optics wide.

"He is fine, I calmed him down and he is now recharging inside my sparkling chamber," Saberblade said before looking around the area.

"We should move, we don't know how many Decepticons are in the area and it is best if we get this little one to Ratchet," Saberblade said making Elita-one nod.

"Right away," She said before transforming into her vehicle mode of a cybertronian car while the triplets became bikes.

Saberblade grunts as she transformed into a truck, she started to drive with Elita-one taking point and the triplets behind her. Her natural Danniluk instincts out in full force as she kept her scanners alert for any threat, the femme commander sighs as she drove.

 _'How did it all come to this?_ ' She thought her spark heavy with memories of a happier time.

She remembered running around Iacon as a youngling with her creators, Dynames her loving Opiluk who had a love of pranks and a truck mech who was talented with construction. He loved her to bits and made sure to pass on his pranking techniques to his beloved little sweatspark, Ratchet and Ironhide still had no idea that some of the pranks pulled on them were her doing or that it was Saber herself who taught her adoptive son's Sunstreaker and Sideswipe how to prank.

Her Danniluk, Astraea, was a very smart femme and gifted when it came to science, she had made many things like the holoform projector and invisibility cloak. She thought Saberblade many things from the usual femme stuff to thinking logically and how to keep a mech in inline if need be, Saberblade had her mothers hidden temper which only comes out if her loved ones are injured or in danger.

Right now though, her Opiluk was in the Autobot army and under the command of Optimus Prime as a front liner and helping to train new bots with his buddy Ironhide who found a fellow weapons expert in Dynames. While her Danniluk was with the inventors Que and Wheeljack and many more to help with the war, she was also a sniper and had a nasty aim.

She gave a soft smile remember Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, she had been a young bot near the end of her youngling hood when she met them. They had been fighting in the pits to get by, she had seen them fight and was impressed but her spark went out to them. So, after the fight, she followed them and introduced herself to them. After a few more visits she was surprised when during a conversation the twins called her 'Danni'.

They quickly shut up thinking that she would be upset with them, in fact, it made Saberblade smile and hug them both. She had felt honored to be seen as a parental figure, after that she took her two new 'sons' home and introduced them to her creators. Needless to say, Astraea was delighted to be a grandcreator while Dynames smirked at having some pranksters to train up.

Saberblade was soon snapped from memory lane as they arrived at the Autobot base, she transforms with her fellow femmes and walked inside making a beeline for the Med-bay.

 **MEDICAL** **BAY**

Ratchet grumbles as he worked on some medical equipment that had been painted green by a certain set of twins, he then heard the doors to the medical bay open looking up he saw Saberblade walk in looking tense.

To be honest when Ratchet first met Saberblade he was shocked at how she carries herself, like a leader a warrior who would fighting to protect those she cared about. She just had this air of leadership around her, much like Optimus only when not on the battlefield Saberblade would relax.

"Saberblade, what is wrong? Are you injured?" Ratchet asked getting up while setting the tool down he was cleaning.

"I am fine Ratchet but I discovered something while on patrol that needs your urgent attention," Saberblade said as she reached up and gently pulled Bumblebee from her sparkling chamber.

"By Primus, I thought they had all been killed," Ratchet said optics wide in shock and awe at the little bot.

"He was being chased by a Decepticon away from the youth sector, both of his creators are offline," Saberblade said letting Ratchet scan the Mechling.

"Place him on the berth, I'll do a full scan of his system," Ratchet ordered making the tall femme nod as she moved over to a medical berth and gently placed the little one down.

"How long until Optimus and his team arrive back from patrol?" Saberblade asked turning to Ratchet as he activated his scanners.

"Won't be long, I have comlinked them about the situation they'll be here shortly," Ratchet said before grinning.

"Ironhide, by the way, is still teasing Optimus about the new nickname you both have," The medic said making Saberblade sigh.

A few days ago a young Autobot who had recently joined the army had seen both her and Optimus discussing battle plans with Prowl and Jazz, he then said very loudly 'Hey! Aren't Prime and Saberblade trucks? They're a truck duo!' this has stopped the four bots mid-discussion in confusion.

Until Jazz started chuckling as he looked at the Prime and Femme commander, it was true they were both trucks and commanders so the nickname stuck to Ironhides amusement.

"Oh, I dislike that nickname as much as it does fit us," Saberblade said while holding her hips.

Ratchet chuckles as he went back to the scanners while Saberblade sat on the edge of the berth, she sat watching the little Mechling she didn't know why but she felt like she should stay with him and protect him. Was her spark trying to call the little Mechling? If so would Bumblebee accept her as a Danniluk? So soon after he lost his own?

"You realize that the Mechling will need someone to raise him?" Ratchet said making Saberblade look up.

Looking back down at Bumblebee her spark grew warm, she always wanted to be a Danniluk but because of the war, she did not have time to find her Sparkmate and settle down. But maybe with Bumblebee, that little wish of hers could be granted?

Plus she could get help from the other femmes, she knew Elita-One wouldn't mind watching over Bumblebee if she had to go on a mission. Chromia would see the little guy as a nephew to train, Arcee would love to watch Bumblebee and Moonracer would be able to give him check-ups and keep an optic on his health.

Nodding she said "I will take him in, I always wanted to be a Danniluk,"

"Hmm, having a youngling around as well as being a command will be a big job Saber," Ratchet said as he looked the results of the scan over.

"I know, but I will have help from the other femmes and the rest of the Autobots no harm will come to Bumblebee," Saberblade said reaching over she gently stroked Bumblebee's helm making him purr in his recharge.

She pulled back as Bumblebee began to stir, she smiled as he gave a little chirp before opening his optics and looking around.

"It's all right Bee, your safe," Saberblade said as she reached over and gently picked Bumblebee up.

"Saber?" Bee asked with a yawn.

"Yes, it's me," Saberblade said as she stroked his back as he focused on Ratchet who moved away from the scan results to grab a datapad.

"Bumblebee, I have a question for you," Saberblade said as Ratchet stood to the side watching as the femme command talked with the youngling.

"Wha?" Bee asked looking from Ratchet to her with big wide optics.

"Bumblebee, would you like me to be your Danniluk?" Saberblade asked a hint of nervousness tinging her words, her spark beated fast inside her chassis.

Bumblebee stared at her in shock his optics wide and silent, Saberblade feared he would refect her when she felt a small tug on her spark making her release a small gasp.

Latching on to the tug she felt a connection form as a warmth spread through her spark, she held Bumblebee close as the bond forms between them.

Ratchet watched on a small smile on his lips as he watched the new Danniluk and Mechling bond, it was wonderful to watch and brought hope to Ratchet spark in this time of war.

Saberblade let a low purr escape her as she held her little Bee close, it was going to hard raising him with a war going on but she was ready for it. She had something to fight for, her family, her friends and how her little Bumblebee.

* * *

Done!

I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter, we make a start with the first movie and learn how Saberblade managed to raise Bumblebee.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3!

We have a Time skip! Bumblebee is grown up and Saberblade reflects on his growth.

Now, I do NOT own Harry Potter or Transformers. I only own the Oc's I make and my story idea.

Off we go!

* * *

Chapter 3: The Glasses Part 1

 **MILKY WAY**

 **MARS**

Saberblade sighs as she landed on the surface of the red planet, her frame was sore from all of the traveling they had been doing. And by they, Saberblade meant her team.

Looking around she took in the vast landscape, dust, and rocks. She then looked at her team, which consisted of Ratchet, Ironhide who was a friend of her Opiluk, Jazz who was the lieutenant of the team in case anything happens to either herself or Optimus Prime.

Speaking of Optimus Prime, Saberblade turned to her fellow commander who was on his comlink. Walking over she couldn't help but let her processor wonder, replying how they had come to arrive here and in this situation.

Cybertron, their home had gone dark. The war had damaged the planet to the point it shut itself down, many bots, Decepticons, and Autobots had left Cybertron to seek refuge among the stars.

Or for bots like Megatron, he had left Cybertron to hunt down the Allspark when Optimus learned of this a team was made to find the Allspark before Megatron. She had joined the team after helping her fellow femmes escape Cybertron, her son Bumblebee had gone on ahead to scout for any clues as to where the Allspark may be.

Speaking of Bumblebee he was a fully grown mech as young as he was, he was also a brilliant scout. He did have his screw up moments but most had been harmless, but there was one thing that pained Saberblade.

The loss of Bumblebee's voice, he had been on a mission when he got very important data that Megatron wanted. He ended up getting captured by the Decepticons and interrogated by Megatron, who damaged his voice box badly and nearly killed him. She had been almost hysterical when he was brought back to base for repairs, she had been taken aside and comforted by Optimus while he was getting repaired.

That had been the only time she had cried in front of a bot who was not in her family, Optimus bless his spark had called in her creators and the twins to help her. Until they had arrived Optimus had let Saberblade cry on his shoulder, after the little event the two had become closer friends.

"Do you think it's here?" Saberblade asked as she stopped by Optimus's side as they looked over at the little blue planet.

Optimus turned to her as he finished talking with Bumblebee on the comlink, he nods saying "It is, Bumblebee has found a pair of glasses with Cybertronian coordinates on them,"

He gathered up the Intel his scout had got and sent it to his team, Saberblade hummed as she looked it over. She found this eBay page to be interesting, these humans sure did 'sell' some strange but fascinating stuff.

She quickly found the glasses Optimus mentioned, they looked to be old but did indeed have the cybertronian symbols.

"Wanna bet the Decepticons are already after them?" Jazz asked walking over with Ratchet and Ironhide.

"That's one bet we'd all win, Bumblebee has already had a narrowed encounter with Blackout," Saberblade said making Ironhide growl.

"We need Bumblebee's coordinates so we can land, he will be contacting us later once the humans are sleeping," Optimus said as he turned to Saberblade.

"Saberblade, come with me we need to discuss these glasses," Optimus said making the femme nod and follow her fellow commander off to the side.

Jazz chuckles as he watched the two talk, he turned to Ironhide and Ratchet who had looks of amusement on their faces.

"They both got it bad," Ironhide said as Ratchet nods.

"Yes but their both too wrapped up with this mission and duties to notice," Ratchet said making Jazz nod.

The team had noticed over the many missions together just how well Saberblade and Optimus worked together, heck! Even Prowl had noticed how the two just fit together. All but the two bots in question it seems.

The three went quiet as the Prime and femme commander walked over, the five then began discussing the mission and about the glasses. Though Saberblade was nervous about bringing the boy who owned the glasses Samuel or Sam Witwicky into their war like this.

But they had little choice if they wanted to get the glasses and find the Allspark before the Decepticons did, no matter the cost.

It was a few earth hours later when they got Bumblebee's signal, the team quickly jumped into action and took pod forms before heading straight to earth.

 **HALF A DAY LATER**

Saberblade grunts as she hit Earths atmosphere, the heat could be felt stripping away her outer protection as she rocketed down beside Optimus.

She held back a yell as she hit something hard before coming to a stop, she felt the cooling air cress her pod form making her sigh in relief. Gathering herself she transforms out of pod mode and quickly looked around, she saw a lot of buildings, a few trees and could hear many noises off in the distance.

She then spotted Optimus nearby exiting his own pod form, she quickly ran over and helped him up he gave her a nod before they saw two humans watching them. Saberblade quickly recognized the human male from the data Bumblebee sent them, it was the Witwicky boy.

She then felt a hand tap her shoulder making her look at Optimus who moved his helm in a direction, a signal for them to move out. She nods glancing back at the humans before following Optimus, they needed to find a vehicle or something to blend in with.

The two stayed out of sight as they arrived at a road, they crouched down as below them a vehicle drove by. Saberblade quickly looked on the internet and found that this vehicle was called a Peterbilt 379, a truck built for work and labor instead of war.

She points at the truck making Optimus nod as they both scanned the vehicle, a few seconds later two trucks were in their places. Optimus was now sporting a blue paint job with red ghost flames on the front while Saberblade was mainly white with misty golden flames across her own front, that was mainly a side effect of the truck they just scanned paintjob.

"Nice and roomy," Saberblade said as she revved up her engine as Optimus chuckles starting his own up and driving to the meeting point with Saberblade right behind him.

 **AT THE MEETING POINT**

Saberblade grinned as she drove beside Optimus, she stopped the rest of their team as they parked up with Optimus in front of the two humans. Bumblebee moved back and parked beside his Danniluk as Optimus transformed.

Saberblade grunts as she then transformed, she stood with a hand on her hip beside Bumblebee.

She watched as Optimus knelt down to the humans level.

"Are you Samual James Witwicky? Descendant of Archibald Witwicky?" Optimus asked as the two humans stood in awe.

"They know your name," The human girl said as the boy gulps a bit saying "Yeah,"

Saberblade looked the female over and after a quick internet search she found out the young female was called Mikaela Banes but why did the youngling have a record? Saberblade would have a closer look later.

"My name is Optimus Prime, we are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron," Optimus said as Saberblade shifted on her peds.

"But you can call us Autobots," She said her voice was a little different in this planets language, it sounded smoother and after a quick search found she had an English accent mixed in. (Sounds like Legends Lara Croft/Keeley Hawes voice actor)

"Autobots," Sam muttered as he gazed at the more female looking robot while Mikaela had a small smirk on her face.

"What's cracking little bitches?" Jazz asked catching the humans attention as they turned to him, Jazz being show off he is did a flip while looking around.

"My first lieutenant, designation Jazz," Optimus said as Jazz turned around before jumping back and landing on the old car behind him.

"This looks like a cool place to kick it," Jazz said while flipping his visor down and crossing his arms.

' _What a show off_ ' Saberblade thought with a hidden smirk on her lip plating.

"H-How did he learn to talk like that?" Sam asked as Optimus moved to be resting on one knee.

"We've learned Earth's languages through the world wide web," Optimus explained as the sound of weapons being drawn made Saberblade tense up.

She felt her Danniluk instincts flare as Ironhide pulled out his weapons, she knew he wouldn't hurt them but still the two humans before them were only youngling's by their standards. She felt her armor flare a bit as her emerald optics watched Ironhide.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide," Optimus said gesturing to Ironhide who pulled out his twin cannons and powered them up.

"You feeling lucky? Punk?" Ironhide asked as Saberblade held back a growl while Bumblebee gently grabbed her shoulder making her calm down.

Optimus taking note of this said "Easy Ironhide," While glancing at Saberblade making Ironhide back up a bit.

"Just kidding, I just wanted to show him my cannons," Ironhide said before putting his weapons away making Saberblade relax as she crossed her arms.

Sam breathed a sigh of relief as he looked around the group, Ratchet got their attention as he sniffed the air.

' _What are you doing old friend?_ ' Saber thought as she looked at Ratchet.

"My Chief Medical Officer, Ratchet," Optimus said as Ratchet hmmms.

"The boy's pheromone levels suggest he wishes to mate with the female," Ratchet said as Saberblade almost choked on her air intake while looking away.

' _By Primus! Ratchet sure knows how to create a funny yet awkward moment!_ ' Saber mentally laughed as Sam rubbed his head while giving a small whistle as Mikaela scratched her head.

Saberblade quickly collected herself as Optimus stood up saying "This is our femme commander, Saberblade," This made the two humans turn to her.

"Hello young ones," Saberblade said making Mikaela smirk.

"Nice voice, English accent right?" Mikaela asked making Saberblade nod.

"Correct, how did you know?" Saber asked holding her hip.

The female human shrugged saying "English accents are sexy in my book,"

"Um, thank you?" Saberblade said unsure of what to make of that answer while Jazz chuckled as Ironhide and Ratchet shook their helms.

Bumblebee beeped in amusement, it was not often his Danniluk got praised for her beauty most of the praise had been for her skills and personality in the past. Optimus who had quickly looked up the term found his spark beating fast, shaking it off he addressed his scout.

"And you already know your guardian Bumblebee," Optimus said as Bee did his thing.

" _Check on the rep, yeah! Second to none!_ " Came from Bumblebee as he did a few boxing moves.

"So you're my guardian?" Sam asked making Bumblebee nod with a chirp.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle," Ratchet said before using one of his scanners on Bee's neck making him cough.

Saberblade held his shoulder as Ratchet tapped his scanner saying "I'm still working on them,"

"You okay?" Saber asked making Bee nod as she released his shoulder.

" _I'm fine, momma!_ " A childish voice played from Bumblebee making Saber chuckle.

"Momma?" Sam asked looking between the two of them with Mikaela.

"Yes, in your terms I'm Bumblebee's um, what is that term? Adopted mother," Saberblade explained as Bumblebee nods with a happy chirp and sent happy emotions down the bond.

{ _Love you Danniluk!_ } Bumblebee said making Saber smile and sent her own love back.

"Aww, that's sweet," Mikaela said but Saber saw a small longing look in her eyes, it made her courious.

She looked over at Optimus as Mikaela turned to him asking "Why are you here?"

Saberblade felt a small helmache as she thought about their mission once again, she could only hope it went smoothly but knowing her luck it never does.

Saberblade was unaware of how much this mission was going to change or how it will affect her in the long run.

* * *

Done!

Next bit is going to be the explanation and Saberblade getting a headache cause of her team.

Until then, SaberbladePrime signing out!


End file.
